


Dreaming when I'm not sleeping

by ScriptedBy



Series: Halloween Special [2]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: This is kind of a true story, what happened to Lix here happened to me a few nights ago except that I don't have Changbin lmao.Happy Halloween 🎉
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Halloween Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992970
Kudos: 20





	Dreaming when I'm not sleeping

After a long day of practice, everyone is scrambling in their dorm to do their respective businesses like his Minho hyung hurriedly race with Seungmin to the bathroom, his Chan hyung is entering the kitchen right away to prepare dinner, Hyunjin and Jisung are cuddling on the couch in front of the television, while he didn't saw his Changbin hyung as they entered the dorm, he was contemplating what to do first.

"Lixie? You okay?" And there's his Changbin hyung looking at him worriedly and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to bother anyone, especially this hyung. It was known to the members how cuddly he was most especially when tired.Today he seemed to be so tired that he wanted to demand a cuddle from his Changbin hyung but not after looking at his tired eyes. Of course, everyone is tired and he doesn't want to be selfish.

"I'm fine hyung." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"You wanna shower with me?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

The moment they had stepped in the bathroom and the warm water landed on his tired body, he sighed in content. The earlier conflict with his thoughts forgotten already. After their shower, they proceed to the kitchen after wearing comfortable clothes on, it's a perfect timing that Chan had finished preparing their dinner.

Felix is already sleeping but also kind of not. He was confused too, he remembered how he settled in the bed, tucked himself in and proceeds to sleep but why does it feel like he's awake but can't move his body? He breathes hard because now he felt like something or someone is lying on top of him. It was heavy and he has trouble in inhaling and exhaling air. Why can't he breathe? He wants to scream and he wants to call somebody but his mouth didn't produce sound. He felt like there's a hand gripping hard on his neck, he wants to grasp or get whatever it is off of his neck but he can't move his hands. He was totally frozen, just lying helplessly in his bed. By the little light from his night light, he can see a smoke forming into a face—a very scary face that made Felix screams but then again, there's no sound that comes out from his mouth. He silently gasped, he badly needs air and his neck and chest tightened from the lack of air. He could hear an evil laugh, like those laugh that could be heard in one of those horror movies during Halloween. Felix didn't notice some tears were running out to his cheeks, he didn't know what happened, he can't breathe, his neck and chest tightened—

"—lix!"

"Fe—ix!"

"FELIX!"

Felix could feel an air brushing the tip of his nose, he can move again, the tightness of his neck and chest was gone. He gasped so hard but this time he gasped for more air, to breathe. He breathes again harshly and quickly feels his neck with his hands, he can still feel the feeling earlier as if someone was choking him to death.

"Hey, Felix, what happened? You're choking in your sleep. I got worried. What happened?" It was his Changbin hyung. But he could see the others are slowly entering in his room too.

"I—hyung, there's someone—someone was choking me." Changbin wiped away his tears and cupped his cheeks.

"It's okay, Lix. You're okay. We're here now." Changbin embraced the younger who was quietly sobbing who also wrapped his arms around the older. As Changbin continued to murmur reassurances to the younger's ear as he also rubbed his back, they just noticed that Felix had fallen asleep in Changbin's embrace minutes later.

"He seems exhausted, poor Lixie." Minho came near the bed to brush Felix's hair away from his sweaty forehead and wipe some tears on his cheeks.

Chan too sat beside Changbin to dry Felix's sweats on his neck using a towel he probably got from the bathroom.

"It's okay guys, I'll just sleep here." Changbin slowly announced which the others just sighed and nodded their heads in affirmation. Then after a chorus of hum, the others got out of Felix's room. Changbin carefully managed to tuck both of them in Felix's bed, wrapping his arms immediately around the younger while the other is unconsciously shoving his face on the older's neck.

The next morning, Felix still can't forget that nightmare. He swallowed as he feels his neck and he didn't notice the cup he's holding is slipping from his grasp. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the clashing that his cup had caused.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just step away from the broken pieces please, I'll clean it up." Chan said while holding Felix's shoulders to slowly navigate him away from the broken pieces of the cup on the floor.

He focused himself to their practice that day to distract himself from what had happened. But when night came again he can't sleep, he squirmed around his bed but he can't find a perfect position to just sleep already, he felt like he was hunted by that nightmare. He groaned, frustrated for not finding the perfect position so that he can sleep already. He stopped moving when he heard his door opened.

"Lix? You still awake?" Came a voice from his door, it was his Changbin hyung. He slowly sat up, curious as to why his hyung is in his room.

"Oh. Hyung, what's up? Unfortunately, yes, I'm still awake. I can't sleep." He sheepishly replied while Changbin has already inside the room and approaching his bed.

"Move over." Changbin simply stated.

Felix moved wordlessly, he knew what it meant and he secretly smiled to himself. He missed this, he missed the feeling of sleeping beside this hyung. When they had tucked under the blanket, Changbin wrapped his right arm around the younger's petite body while the other arm was folded under Felix's head.

"Thank you, hyung."

"Anything for you, Lixie." And Felix thanked God for the dim light, it didn't show the redness on his cheeks.

"Why did you stop?" Felix knows that the other had meant the way he stopped creeping out of his own room to sneak in Changbin's.

"I—I don't want to bother you anymore." He whispered, he didn't think that the older would notice about it.

"It's not a bother, I promise. And I like those nights that you're sleeping beside me. I had a better sleep when you're beside me. Then you stopped, I got worried if I did something wrong."

"No, hyung. You're not doing anything wrong. I just thought—"

"Again, you're not bothering me. You never bother me not even a bit, I like those moments. And I realized how I missed being with you when you had fallen asleep on my shoulder last night."

"I missed it too hyung."

"Did you need a nightmare to make you cuddle me again?" Changbin teased, Felix knew it even if he can't see his face right now. Changbin had managed to rub his fingers that created soothing movements on his back. 

"Thank you." Felix said it once again.

A hum could be heard before he smiled and shoved his face to Changbin's neck then he's out like a light, to dreamland this time.

"Good night, Lixie." Changbin whispered softly and kissed the top of Felix's head before joining him to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a true story, what happened to Lix here happened to me a few nights ago except that I don't have Changbin lmao.
> 
> Happy Halloween 🎉


End file.
